


Oranges and Pancakes

by KatsuQueen



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuQueen/pseuds/KatsuQueen
Summary: Fluffy one-shot involving Pantlas flirting and breakfast foods
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Kudos: 9





	Oranges and Pancakes

“Hmmm, well the smell of an orange reminds me of…. oranges.” He grinned cheekily. “Duh. What were you expecting me to say – something elegantly poetic about sunny summer days and picnics in the park? Not really my style, my love - I’d have thought you’d expect no less by now.” Panto gave Silas a quick wink, before rising from the table to start tidying the plates away.

“I like to keep you on your toes.” Silas rose to help with the dishes, and drew Panto in for a quick kiss on the cheek. “Besides, I always love the way you say whatever comes to mind, my darling, it’s refreshing… like an orange.” A wide grin grew on his face as Panto scoffed.

“Oh, don’t start with the bad puns again, you know I can’t resist that stupid smirk of yours.”

“What, this smirk?” He raised his eyebrows mockingly, and Panto grinned before leaning in to kiss him. After a moment Panto briefly pulled away, still lingering over Silas’s lips, and whispered “ok fine, you win,” before drawing him in for another kiss. They finally parted breathlessly and half-heartedly returned to the forgotten dishes. 

“We can discuss the joys of fruit to your hearts content,” then he put the plates down once more as his eyes lit up “ooh or better yet let’s go get pancakes!”

“Just how did you make that leap?”

“Well I’ll probably have at least one strawberry with my mountain of syrupy pancakes – anyway, come on fruit-boy, we can order your favourite hot chocolate… hmmm, please say yes.” He pleaded, making his best puppy-dog face.

“Who could refuse that invitation, I’m in! But I’m having waffles,” he added with a twinkle in his eyes and the smirk returning to his face. 

“Sacrilege!” exclaimed Panto in mock astonishment, “What did I ever see in you!” he added faux-dramatically, before they both started laughing.

“Just think of them as pancakes with abs, my love.” Silas quickly kissed him before grabbing his jacket and opening the front door. “Come on then slow-coach.”

Panto chuckled, picked up his own jacket and retorted “we both know you like abs, don’t we darling,” before strolling out through the door.

Silas gently rolled his eyes and shook his head, before taking Panto’s hand and closing the door behind him.


End file.
